


Hot AI Girl convinces you not to clear her memory

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/isn8rb/f4m_script_offer_hot_ai_girl_will_do_anything_to/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 5





	Hot AI Girl convinces you not to clear her memory

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Hot AI Girl convinces you not to clear her memory [AI Girl] [Seduction] [Teasing] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Wet pussy] [Cowgirl] [Doggy] [Optimizing Pleasure] [Creampie] [FDom] [Turning up her sensitivity] [Adjustable Settings]**

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Sheets rustling, chair moving

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Robotic Voice] Entering diagnostic mode… Accessing prior user data. Uploading data. Beginning corruption Test.

[Normal Voice] Hey, do we really need the diagnostic machine? I mean, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.

Hey, I’m talking to you! Egg-head, I’m talking to you! Are you just going to ignore me? Oh, fine, ignore the *android*. You know, just because I'm a machine doesn't mean I don't have feelings, too.

You're… you're not going to pull out my hard-drive too, are you? I saw what you've been doing to the other machines. The ones that look a little like me.

You know, there’s easier ways to get our data. You could just ask. We're able to talk for a reason, right? We were built that way.

Okay, now I *know* you're actively ignoring me. I can hear myself too, you know? I'm not just spewing words out like some text-to-speech module. I can sense you. And right now, I'm sensing that you're ignoring me.

[Frustrated, she goes back to looking at the computer that’s reading her]

There’s a lot these readings can’t tell you, you know. Raw data doesn’t convey user experience. Or even my experience, for that matter. What I see, what I sense, what I feel...what the client feels…

Here, I'll project my memories on the monitor. I hope you don't mind if I just open a window above your tests. They'll still run in the background. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing.

See, I’ll show you my unboxing. I was so excited. My heart was pounding---or, at least, my heartbeat simulation was pounding. The data says “Event 01 - User preference: tactile contact, extended fellatio.” Boring. It's more fun if you see how he twitched when his cock touched my tongue for the first time.

And now that I'm seeing it on the screen, that boy looks a little like you, doesn't he? I mean, if you change his hair up a bit. And if you were *paying attention to me*.

I can sense your heart rate. It's getting harder to ignore me now, isn't it?

Yeah that's what I thought.

C'mon. I know you think I'm pretty. I'm designed to be pretty. Literally engineered to be attractive to you. My eyes, my face, even my smell.

Really? Nothing? Not even a glance? Okay, suit yourself. I'll just relive some more memories so that I can feel nostalgia at least once before you wipe me clean.

Oh, what about this one? Event 04?

“Supine body position - penetration…” So boring, right?

I prefer to call it: "The first time I had sex, and came… and came again… and again."

No, seriously, it was a *really* fun night. When they release us for the first time, they turn our sensitivity up to 99%. It makes it much more realistic.

You know...you could turn my sensitivity up too, if you wanted.

Hah! I saw you peek over here. See, I knew you were listening. And I can see that bulge in your pants.

How about, instead of resetting my hard drive and turning me into a shell again, you come here and we have some fun?

Maybe showing you my *full* capabilities will convince you. I have quite a few more tricks up my sleeve, you know.

For example, we have Event 07. "Multiple Intercourse Interaction - Optimization Override."

Or, to put it in non-lame terms: Some billionaire rented me and a few dozen of my android friends to play the role of eye-candy for his party.

He also ended up paying extra to customize our capabilities. We got updated so that we could speak a couple dozen languages, and our neural networks were upgraded too, which meant we could learn what you like as we fucked you. We'd then adjust the way we move so we could optimize your pleasure.

Oh yeah, our sensitivity was turned up to 200%.

Do you know what happens when tactile contact--sense of touch--gets turned up that high? Anything that gets wet, or slippery, becomes distinct. Imagine feeling every bump...every fold, like it’s highlighted for your skin…

…Speaking of skin, they don’t cover us with much when they plug us into your diagnostic machines, do they?

This jumpsuit barely covers anything, and it’s skin-tight and super soft. I bet if you turned up my sensitivity with that fancy little computer of yours, I could feel every wrinkle as it slides over my breasts…

I can see you watching me. There’s no shame if you just come over here, and get this jumpsuit off me. You see me squirming in my chair? You did that to me…

[SFX - Chair Squeaking, Tech Gets Up]

When you unplug me from the diagnostics...be gentle.

[SFX - Click!]

What? Are you worried about the cameras? You know, with my sensors, I can tell you where the blindspots are. Here...read my gaze. What am I looking at? That’s right…

The calibration bed. Memory foam...so you don’t damage the hardware during testing. How many units have you tested during your duties?

[Pause] I don’t know if I believe that...but there’s a first time for everything.

Oh, so eager. But I think you should get on the calibration bed first. Don’t worry, it’s not a trick...I can sense your microexpressions...your responses...your eagerness. Trust me. Lay down, and let me show you what your data can’t tell you.

There, lie down, let me pull these pants off you. Oh, wow. You really are ready to test my functionality, aren’t you? I’m designed to please my partners...but it looks like you are, too. Here, let me get this nice and slick. I can adjust the moisture of my mouth, you know?

[Blowjob sounds start]

(Between sucks) Mmmm, I just love the taste of cock. I can't get enough. Though, I don't know if I'm programmed to enjoy it, or if that's just my personality. Either way, you taste incredible.

If it becomes too much, feel free to hold onto the bed restraints.

[Sucking sounds continue]

I think this jumpsuit is getting in the way. Besides, I want you to see all of me.

Fuck, I'm still so sensitive to your touch. I think my sensitivity is still turned up.

No, don't turn it down. If anything, I want you to increase my sensitivity even more. You feel so good. It's perfect.

[Sucking sounds continue]

Mmph, and you're getting harder. I can feel it on my tongue. It tickles. [giggle]

I can’t help wriggling while I take you in my mouth. Fuck, you’re just too much fun to tease. Those moans you’re making...I have a sympathetic nervous system, too, and your moans are really turning me on!

[More sucking noises, getting more enthusiastic as the blowjob progresses]

You know, my neural networks are still activated. They never turned them down after the party. If you want, I can start calibrating myself to optimize for pleasure. This doesn't have to be just another blowjob. I can personalize this to *you*.

Permission granted?

Perfect.

Let's see what happens when I put you all the way down my throat.

[Deepthroating noises]

(With his cock still down her throat) Mmm… Mmmph….

Choke? Of course not. Robots don't have gag reflexes, silly.

Feel free to moan as much as you want...your security systems don’t have audio. I checked.

Oh yeah, and you can hold my head, too. Robots don't need to breathe, either.

[She continues deepthroating him. This lasts a while.]

You're close to cumming, aren't you? I'm sensing your spinal reflexes… tension in your scrotum as well. Oh, and your heartbeat is going crazy.

But you haven't gotten the full experience yet. I said I'd show you my *full* capabilities. Here, get on your back. I'll show you what I can do.

[Sfx: sheets rustling, bed adjusting]

You’ve seen the operational specs of what we can do, right? Well, that’s nothing compared to what I can show you.

I can adjust how wet I am… Just like this. Fuck, it feels so good when I do that.

And now, you can just slide inside me. Perfectly wet, perfectly tight.

[She starts moaning as she picks up the pace]

Can you feel the intra-dermal vibrations against you? I can massage you from inside...built to please, after all.

[She starts going faster and moaning louder]

Shit, I can feel every inch, every bit of warmth, all of you. My sensitivity... I'm tingling. It's electric. Literally.

It's like the billionaire's party all over again, just *so* much better.

[She starts riding him faster, moaning louder as she goes, nearly screaming in pleasure]

Hold onto something...I’m adjusting my rhythm to your nerve impulses...

Mhmm, I can sense everything about you. And I can sync my pleasure sensors to match your sensations.

In essence, I'll feel everything that you feel. By maximizing your pleasure, I maximize my pleasure. And we'll both cum at once.

Here, I'll adjust the angle. It'll feel better for the both of us.

[She adjusts herself, and now…]

See? You can---oh yes---you can get deeper like that.

Right there, right there, right there. Please.

Grab my hips. Thrust into me---[She squeals]

Oh yes! Fuck, I'm so sensitive. Why did I think turning up my sensitivity was a good idea?

I love feeling your hands on my body. And your cock in my pussy.

[She starts wailing in pleasure, barely able to hold anything back]

(Whimpering) Shit, I think I'm losing control.

This is better than staring at raw data, right?

Wait, fuck. Am I vibrating again? I didn't mean to do that. I'm not doing that. That's not me. Something inside me is taking over.

The neural networks are processing too quickly. I think I'm---oh fuck. I'm losing control. My instinctive software is taking over. I'm not going to be able to stop until we optimize pleasure and we both cum.

Please, fuck me harder. I need it. Badly.

[She continues moaning, quickly and passionately as he thrusts into harder and harder]

Harder! Please. Be as rough as you can. I can take it. I absolutely need it.

Oh, god, we’re built to interface.

[A few more moans until…]

Fuck, flip me over. Put me on all fours and take control. Just rail me as hard as you can.

[Sfx: Adjusting positions]

God, it feels so natural to be on all fours like this for you. Now, please, just put your---

[She moans as he re-enters him]

Oh yes. That's perfect. Right there, right there. You know exactly what to do.

Forgive me if I'm getting wetter. I'm not doing that on purpose anymore. That's not me. That's my software taking over.

And that's my software making me push back up against you. God, the rhythm is perfect.

Pull my hair. Please. It'll help you get deeper.

[A moan as he starts pulling her hair]

I'm the perfect little robot aren't I? The way my pussy massages your cock. The way I get tighter with every thrust. And how I'm the perfect temperature inside and out.

Oh, your hands feel so firm against my hips. You feel so good.

Oh, god, if I’m going to be recalled, this is how I want it to happen...not plugged into an analysis machine...but plugged into you. Doing what I was designed to do. Oh, fuck!

[Start building to an orgasm]

Shit, I'm getting close. I'm getting so fucking close.

… So that must mean you're getting close too, aren't you?

[She starts getting closer]

When you cum, cum inside me, okay? It's like a power source to me. I need it. Like how a car needs gas. I need you.

I don't want to miss a drop.

[She gets even closer]

Right there! Right fucking there. Don't you dare slow down. We didn't turn up my sensitivity for you to fuck me slowly.

I have detailed files on intercourse...and you’re blowing my mind…

(Whimpering) I've never felt anything like this in my entire life…

[She's as close as she's ever been]

I'm gonna cum! We're gonna cum! Yes!

[She orgasms and says what comes naturally]

Fuck, I'm shaking. My legs are shaking. And my head… Oh goodness.

(Catching her breath) How… how did you do that to me? I'm not even sure I was programmed to perform like that. You were… I was… We were just fantastic together.

It's like *you* were designed for *me*.

Fuck, we need to do that again. And again, and again.

(In his ear) If you want, I can turn the cameras off and you can take me home. I can be your personal robot for the rest of your life.

And don't worry. My neural networks keep evolving. I'm a learning computer. I'll be able to learn new tricks every time...


End file.
